He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by writinghotty1
Summary: When Jess Mariano comes back to Starts Hollow after being gone for a Year he brings a girl. Starts on Season 4: A Family Matter. Rory and Jess.
1. Decisons

NYC- Motel 6

Jess sat up on the edge of the bed next to a beautiful 19 year old girl, who was watching tv with the sound turned down while he talked on the phone with his mom.

_Jess: Okay mom I'll try_

_Girl: (Wispering) Tell your mom I said hi._

_Jess: Laura says hi._

_Liz: Tell her hi back._

_Jess: (to Laura) She says hi back._

_Liz: I gotta go Jess bye_

_Jess: Bye Mom_

_Liz: I love you_

_Jess: I love you too bye._

He hung up the phone and immediately got his coat off of the bed and prepared to leave when he realized he didn't have his room key. searched around .

_Jess: I gotta go!_

_Laura: Why?_

_Jess: I gotta get my car from luke._

_Laura: (gets off the bed and moves toward him)the one you bought with Walmart Money._

_Jess: That's the one!_

_Laura: Ah, so your going to Stars Hollow. A place that you hated, left, haven't seen in a year for a car you didn't really like in the first place._

_Jess: As long as we've recapped can I go, now. Oh and do you know were my room key is?_

_Laura: NO!_

_Jess: No, I can't go or No, you don't know where my room key is? _

_Laura: No, You cant go…_

_Jess: (interupting) Why not?_

_Laura: Let me finish… You cant go with out me. And your room key is on the table._

_Jess: (got the room key off of the table) Why do you want to come?_

_Laura: Because I love you and because that's what fiancés do._

_Jess: (With a smile) So Its not jealousy I hear in your voice._

_Laura: Yeah, but only a little. I'm not an idiot you told me everything about Stars Hollow you acted like it was this weird place you were forced to move to. But out of the blue Rory Gilmore was like a miracle. She was obviously the love of your life and your first love._

_Jess: (puts his hands around her waist and kisses her) Shut Up…_

_Laura: Wha…_

_Jess: (Puts his finger on her lips) All I want to do is get my car and split. _

_Laura: Why didn't you just tell me that?_

_Jess: It fun to make you jealous _

_Laura: So do want to go to my parents place to get my car_

_Jess: No we can just take the bus their and the car back it be easier than taking 2 cars back. _

_Laura: Fine but how are we going to do this_

Jess: This is the plan… 

_Chapter 2 _

Luke's Diner

Police officer Cooper enters and approaches the counter where Luke is standing

COOPER: Luke.

LUKE: Oh, Hey Coop.

COOPER: Good news, found the car.

LUKE: Oh good. Who would steal that thing. It's just a hunk of junk.

COOPER: It broke down on the expressway a couple of hours ago, the guy was in it.

LUKE: You got the guy?

COOPER: Yeah, but there's not a lot we can do, the guy's the owner.

LUKE: What do you mean? I'm the owner.

COOPER: Well, not according to the registration. It's registered to a --

LUKE: Jess Mariano. watches the tow truck drive by

COOPER: Yep. Says you're his uncle. Registration's long expired, too. It needs seeing to. But I just figured that since these seems like a family matter, I'd bring the car and the kid back to you. Luke watches Jess step out of the police cruiser.

LUKE: Yeah, a family matter.

CUT TO A VERY COLD STARS HOLLOW NIGHT - OUTSIDE NEAR THE FRONT OF LUKE'S DINER

Voices are heard off camera while tow truck attendant is lowering Jess' car to the pavement.

COOPER: Where do you want it?

LUKE: Right there's fine.

JESS: This isn't wasn't my idea.

Laura: I'll second that.

COOPER: You'll take care of the registration?

Officer Cooper is getting in his squad car.

LUKE: Yeah, thanks Coop.

JESS: (sarcastic) Yeah, thanks Coop.

COOPER: to his partner Lets go, Frank.

Laura: You must be Luke, (looks at Jess and Luke) well you two probably need to talk. Luke where's the bathroom?

Luke: Upstairs Can't miss it.

Laura leaves the room

LUKE: Well, look who's back.

JESS: I'm only here to retrieve my property.

LUKE: You've got a lot of nerve.

JESS: You've got a lot of nerve.

LUKE: How so?

JESS: You stole my car. Coop should have arrested you, why didn't he arrest you?

LUKE: Free donuts.

JESS: Beautiful.

LUKE: So you got anything you wanna say?

JESS: You could have washed it once in a while?

LUKE: Okay fine, the car is yours, our business here is done, hasta la vista, have a nice life. (starts to leave)

JESS: Our business here is not done. My car is wrecked because of you.

LUKE: Oh yeah?

JESS: Three of the tires are leaking, its got no oil, the floats in the carburetor are probably cracked so it's back-firing like mad, I mean, people were ducking when I was driving by. Then it stalled and wouldn't start.

LUKE: Well, you can find Mr. Goodwrench in the Yellow Pages, I think it's under M or is it G? I can never tell with those kinds of things.

JESS: You're paying for the repairs.

LUKE: Oh, don't make me laugh.

JESS: It's broken because of you.

LUKE: That thing was a piece of junk to begin with, the paint is the only thing holding it together.

JESS: And the expired registration? I'm gonna have to pay a fine.

LUKE: So, I guess it didn't work out with your dad, huh?

JESS: It worked out fine.

LUKE: So, what are you doing back East, buddy? Still searching?

JESS: Been traveling.

LUKE: That how you met that girl.

Jess: Laura

Luke Well, thanks for all the swell cards and letters you sent while you were away.

JESS: You kicked me out, what were you expecting - a candygram?

LUKE: I didn't kick you out, you got yourself kicked out.

JESS: Nice spin, you should work for Bush.

LUKE: So what did you get out of this Kerouac trip of yours? You write the great American novel or something? You learn how to play the harmonica?

JESS: What do you care, you're not my guardian anymore.

LUKE: And I bless every day that I'm not.

JESS: Well, when you're not good at something, it's best to cut and run.

LUKE: Aww, I'm sorry I tried to give you a decent life, Jess. I'm sorry I didn't think driving a fork-lift for the rest of your life was good enough for you.

JESS: Oh that is condescending, isn't it? I thought you were a friend of the working man.

LUKE: Oh, that sister of mine, what a prize. What a prize.

JESS: What does she have to do with any of this?

LUKE: I tell her about the car, she runs and tells you. That's what happened, right? Her claiming she had no contact.

JESS: Again, the car is mine. Liz was doing the right thing, that's what family does.

LUKE: Family? What a joke coming from you.

JESS: Go clean your counters, I'm tired.

LUKE: So, you staying in town?

JESS: I don't know of any twenty-four hour auto shops around here, do you?

LUKE: Well, you're not staying with me.

JESS: It didn't cross my mind.

LUKE: Get it fixed quick.

JESS: Believe me, no one wants it fixed faster than me.

LUKE: You stay away from her while you're here.

JESS: Stay away from who?

LUKE: You know who I mean.

JESS: Gee, you're so cryptic.

LUKE: You've done all the damage there you're gonna, okay?

JESS: I'm here to get my car, then I'm gone. walks away from Luke toward his stranded car

LUKE: Where are you staying?

JESS: Backseat's as comfy as anywhere. Tell Laura I'm in the car.

LUKE: Fine. As Jess gets in his chilly car, Luke returns to his diner

CUT TO ANOTHER PART OF THE STARS HOLLOW STREET  
Rory and Lorelai exit Taylor's Soda Shoppe and walk together

RORY: Please do not say that word again.

LORELAI: It's a free country.

RORY: Just say hot chocolate or say nothing at all.

LORELAI: Mmm, terrific "Ho-Cho".

RORY: Oooh, I hate that. It's so cutsey-wootsey.

LORELAI: Do you hate it as much as my favorite summer treat?

RORY: Don't!

LORELAI: An ice-cold Fro-Yo! takes out her cell phone

RORY: Stop! Just stop - who are you calling?

LORELAI: I'm calling Jason, I promised I would check in. cell phone rings Hello.

CUT TO JASON'S APARTMENT AND BACK TO STARS HOLLOW.

JASON: I'm dying here, how'd it go?

LORELAI: Weeeell, it didn't.

JASON: disappointed sigh Oh.

LORELAI: Sorry.

JASON's VOICE: You chicken out?

LORELAI: Na - it's a long story - the timing was very bad. Rory stands shivering

JASON'S VOICE: You chickened out.

LORELAI: No, no. I - ah, yeah - kind of. Rory and Lorelai continue to walk down the sidewalk

JASON: Lorelai, we've got to do it.

LORELAI: Well, the timing has to be right

JASON: It's going to be awkward no matter when you do it.

LORELAI: Not if they're both unconscious.

JASON: Yeah, but then you're going to be dealing with why both your parents are unconscious, and doctors consultations, and phoning friends and relatives - the timing is bad there too.

LORELAI: Listen, it's ah - trust me, this was not good timing, and I swear to you there'll be much better timing in the near future. their stroll takes them to the front of Luke's diner where they stop. Rory notices a familiar car parked across the street. She slowly walks toward it. Well, near is near - I can't define it more than that. Uh, it's closer than far, how's that?

RORY: She stands close enough to see Jess asleep in the backseat. I don't believe this.

LORELAI: concerned Uh, honey - I gotta call you back, okay? Bye. Um, is that - ?

RORY: Yes.

LORELAI: Oh.

RORY: I don't believe this.

LORELAI: What is he doing here?

RORY: What is he doing - there? indicating the car

LORELAI: Asleep in his car - is he living in it?

RORY: I don't see stuff.

LORELAI: Does Luke know he's here?

RORY: Well, I know what you know.

LORELAI: disbelief He - may not know.

RORY: Well, it's right in front of his place. How could he not know?

LORELAI: Well, it's freezing out here. He could die, he must not know.

RORY: Or doesn't care.

LORELAI: Do you think David Blain put him up to this?

RORY: Why is he here? I mean, why did he come back?

LORELAI: Light's still on in there, Luke's in there somewhere - should we go talk to him?

RORY: uncomfortable No. It's too weird. shivers And it's - weird.

LORELAI: Definitely weird.

RORY: Well, I'll just see you at home. I'm - cause I don't want to deal with this. I'll see you at home. She quickly walks off, while Lorelai pauses a moment before walking to Luke's diner door.

CUT TO LUKE'S DINER INTERIOR - CLOSED  
Lorelai taps on the door's glass window and Luke approaches and opens it.

LUKE: Hey, come on in.

LORELAI: Are you aware of whose out there?

LUKE: Yeah, I'm aware continues to stack chairs on tables

LORELAI: That he's sleeping in his car?

LUKE: Yeah.

LORELAI: It's about thirty-five degrees.

LUKE: He's a tough guy, he can take it.

LORELAI: Luke, why is he back here?

LUKE: Because I'm stupid.

LORELAI: Meaning?

LUKE: Well his mom showed up -- for what reason I don't know -- I'm still waiting for that shoe to drop. I mention Jess' car and then - boom - there's Jess.

LORELAI: So the mystery woman from this morning? That's Liz?

LUKE: In all her glory

LORELAI: Quite a day you've had.

LUKE: Oh, it's been delightful. I think Bobby McFerrin's gonna write one of those happy boop-boopdy-doo songs of his about this. I mean, she lied to me about having contact with Jess, so she's lied about everything else.

LORELAI: But why is he sleeping in his car?

LUKE: Because he's going to wait to have it fixed, it's a point of pride with the little punk. But please, don't tell Rory, he'll be gone tomorrow, no reason to upset her.

LORELAI: Well, she's already seen him.

LUKE: grimacing Oh man!

LORELAI: She's fine Luke. She's over it.

LUKE: Well, he won't go near her, I'll make sure of that.

LORELAI: Again, I don't think it's necessary. She can fend for herself.

LUKE: exasperated What a lie it all is!

LORELAI: All what is?

LUKE: Families. I mean, they're just messes. It's like this - spilled drink that just keeps spilling, and ya gotta keep cleaning it up, and you scrub and you scrub and you just can't get the stain up! Show me a happy family - just one. Didn't that Tolstoy-guy say something about families?

LORELAI: Probably

LUKE: It's a famous thing he said. It's like: "all families are unhappy" …or, or, or "happy on the surface"… or "unhappy in the same way"…

LORELAI: Sounds a little incomplete.

LUKE: Well, y'know, maybe he couldn't complete the thought because he was dealing with his stinkin' family.

LORELAI: Do the Hallmark people know about you? 'Cause you're a natural.

LUKE: (throws his hands up helplessly) I'm tired of cleaning up messes. I'm tired of helping people who do nothing to help themselves!

LORELAI: I'm sorry you're so upset. I just don't want you to have to deal with the frozen carcass in the morning

LUKE: He'll be fine.

LORELAI: Okay. Try to get some rest, okay? Relax. Watch a little TV - no family shows…

LUKE: (chuckles) Yeah, yeah… I'm going up now.

LORELAI: Bye.

she leaves and Luke, obviously upset, watches after her

Laura immediately comes down the steps

_Laura: Wow Jess really did a number on you didn't he?_

_Luke: (startled) How much of that did you hear?_

_Laura: All of it. So who were you talking to._

_Luke: Lorelai Gilmore_

_Laura: (sit down on the counter) Ah, Rory's mother._

_Luke: How did you know that?  
Laura: Jess told me everything about this town. And everyone from taylor to kirk. _

_Luke: Really? Jess really isn't all that chatty_

_Laura: Yeah well I know Jess. I might not know anything else in this world but Jess is easy._

_Luke: (Laughs) I wish I had that knowledge._

_Laura: It can all be yours for the low, low price of $19.95_

_Luke: (Remembering) Jess wants you to go to the car. _

_Laura: I do not want to sleep in that car. _

_Luke: I don't blame you_

_Laura: I'll make you a deal you trick him into stay here I'll give you a crash course in Jess. _

_Luke: Deal_


	2. Tricking Jess

Tricking Jess

Highway- Night

**(Jess and Laura are in the back of a Officer Cooper's police car while a tow truck follows behind with Jess' car attached to the back.)**

Police car- Interior

_Jess: Come on the car is mine you've seen the registation!_

_Laura: Shut Up. _

_Jess: What did I do to you?_

_Laura: You got me arrested!_

_Jess: I told you the car is mine!_

_Cooper: You sound like a broken record player._

_Laura and Jess: Shut Up._

_Jess: (Looks over at Laura) What are you thinking about?_

_Laura: About how funny it would be to have a ball and chain at the wedding instead of rings._

_Jess: (Laughs) And instead of throwing rice we could try to spoon our way out of the church._

_Laura: (smiles and looks down at her ring)_

**(The car stops on the street across from Luke's Diner and Jess, Laura and Police officer Cooper got out of the car.)**

Stars Hollow- Night

**(Tow truck attendant begins lowering Jess' car to the pavement. Then Luke comes out of the Diner)**

_Cooper: Where do you want it?_

_Luke: Right there's fine._

_Jess: This isn't wasn't my idea._

_Laura: I'll second that._

_Cooper: You'll take care of the registration?_

**(Officer Cooper gets in his squad car.)**

_Luke: Yeah, thanks Coop._

_Jess (sarcastic) Yeah, thanks Coop._

_Cooper: See ya Luke._

**(Cooper gets in his squad car and drives off)**

_Laura: You must be Luke, (looks at Jess and Luke) well you two probably need to talk. Luke where's the bathroom?_

_Luke: Upstairs, you can't miss it._

**(Laura walks between Jess and Luke opens the door, walks into the diner and heads upstairs.)  
**

_Luke: So you got anything you wanna say?_

_Jess: You could have washed it once in a while?_

_Luke: Okay, fine the car is yours, our business here is done, hasta la vista, have a nice life. (starts to leave)  
_

_Jess: Our business here is not done. My car is wrecked because of you._

_Luke: Oh yeah?_

_Jess: Three of the tires are leaking, its got no oil, the floats in the carburetor are probably cracked so it's back-firing like mad, I mean, people were ducking when I was driving by. Then it stalled and wouldn't start.__You're paying for the repairs._

_Luke: Oh, don't make me laugh._

_Jess: It's broken because of you._

_Luke: That thing was a piece of junk to begin with, the paint is the only thing holding it together._

_Jess: And the expired registration? I'm gonna have to pay a fine._

_Luke: So, I guess it didn't work out with your dad, huh?_

_Jess: It worked out fine._

_Luke: So, what are you doing back East, buddy? Still searching?_

_Jess: Been traveling._

_Luke: That how you met that girl._

_Jess: Laura_

_Luke: Don't know what she sees in you other than multiple arrests.  
_

_Jess: Hilarious  
_

_Luke: Oh, that sister of mine, what a prize. What a prize._

_Jess: What does she have to do with any of this?_

_Luke: I tell her about the car, she runs and tells you. That's what happened, right? Her claiming she had no contact._

_Jess: Again, the car is mine. Liz was doing the right thing, that's what family does._

_Luke: Family? What a joke coming from you._

_Jess: Go clean your counters, I'm tired._

_Luke: So, you staying in town?_

_Jess: I don't know of any twenty-four hour auto shops around here, do you?_

_Luke: Well, you're not staying with me._

_Jess: It didn't cross my mind._

_Luke: Get it fixed quick._

_Jess: Believe me, no one wants it fixed faster than me._

_Luke: You stay away from her while you're here._

_Jess: Stay away from who?_

_Luke: You know who I mean._

_Jess: Gee, you're so cryptic._

_Luke: You've done all the damage there you're gonna, okay?_

_Jess: I'm here to get my car, then I'm gone. [walks away from Luke toward his stranded car_

_Luke: Where are you staying?_

_Jess: Backseat's as comfy as anywhere. Tell Laura I'm in the car._

_Luke: Fine._

Luke's Diner_  
_

**(As Jess gets in his car, Luke returns to his diner. Luke starts stacking chairs on the tables when Lorelai taps on the doors glass window and Luke approaches and opens it and Lorelai walks in. A few minutes later Laura begins walking down the stairs but stops the hear what their talking about)**

_Luke: Well his mom showed up -- for what reason I don't know -- I'm still waiting for that shoe to drop. I mention Jess' car and then - boom - there's Jess._

_Lorelai: So the mystery woman from this morning? That's Liz?_

_Luke: In all her glory_

_Lorelai: Quite a day you've had._

_Luke: Oh, it's been delightful. I think Bobby McFerrin's gonna write one of those happy boop-boopdy-doo songs of his about this. I mean, she lied to me about having contact with Jess, so she's lied about everything else._

_Lorelai: But why is he sleeping in his car?_

_Luke: Because he's going to wait to have it fixed, it's a point of pride with the little punk. But please, don't tell Rory, he'll be gone tomorrow, no reason to upset her._

_Lorelai: Well, she's already seen him._

_Luke: I'm Sorry.  
_

_Lorelai: She's fine Luke. She's over it._

_Luke: Well, he won't go near her, I'll make sure of that._

_Lorelai: Again, I don't think it's necessary. She can fend for herself._

_Luke: What a lie it all is!_

_Lorelai: All what is?_

_Luke: Families. I mean, they're just messes. It's like this - spilled drink that just keeps spilling, and ya gotta keep cleaning it up, and you scrub and you scrub and you just can't get the stain up! Show me a happy family - just one. Didn't that Tolstoy-guy say something about families?_

_Lorelai: Probably_

_Luke: It's a famous thing he said. It's like: "all families are unhappy" …or, or, or "happy on the surface"… or "unhappy in the same way"…_

_Lorelai: Sounds a little incomplete._

_Luke: Well, y'know, maybe he couldn't complete the thought because he was dealing with his stinkin' family._

_Lorelai: Do the Hallmark people know about you? 'Cause you're a natural._

_Luke: (throws his hands up helplessly) I'm tired of cleaning up messes. I'm tired of helping people who do nothing to help themselves!_

_Lorelai: I'm sorry you're so upset. I just don't want you to have to deal with the frozen carcass in the morning_

_Luke: He'll be fine._

_Lorelai: Okay. Try to get some rest, okay? Relax. Watch a little TV - no family shows…_

_Luke: (chuckles) Yeah, yeah… I'm going up now._

_Lorelai: Bye._

(Lorelai Exits)

Laura immediately comes down the steps

_Laura: Wow Jess really did a number on you didn't he?_

_Luke: (startled) How much of that did you hear?_

_Laura: Basically all of it. So who were you talking to._

_Luke: Lorelai Gilmore_

_Laura: (sit down on the counter) Ah, Rory's mother._

_Luke: How did you know that?_

_Laura: Jess told me everything about this town. And everyone from taylor to kirk. _

_Luke: Really? Jess really isn't all that chatty_

_Laura: Yeah well I know Jess. I might not know anything else in this world but Jess is easy._

_Luke: (Laughs) I wish I had that knowledge._

_Laura: It can all be yours for the low, low price of $19.95_

_Luke: (Remembering) Jess wants you to go to the car. _

_Laura: I do not want to sleep in that car. _

_Luke: I don't blame you_

_Laura: I'll make you a deal you trick him into stay here I'll give you a crash course in Jess. _

_Luke: Deal_

Stars Hollow Exterior

**[Luke approaches Jess' stranded car and pounds loudly on the window.**

_Jess: (muffled inside as Luke continues pounding on the glass) Go away. (Eventually Jess impatiently rises and rolls down the window.) What?_

_Luke: I'm spending the night with Nicole._

_Jess: Thanks for the update._

_Luke: The hidden key is still in the same place. Now, you can stay out here and freeze to death if you want or you can go inside, I don't really give a damn, it makes no difference to me. (walks off without waiting for an answer)_

_Jess: Fine. (rolls his window up)_

**(Luke gets in his green pickup truck and drives off around a corner. After a pause, the door of Jess' car opens and he gets out heading straight for the diner. Luke quietly rolls around the block corner to secretly watch Jess' progress. Jess neatly finds the hidden key and enters the diner. Luke sighs and drives off.)**

Luke's Diner

**Jess walks up the stairs and lays on his old bed then Laura layed down next to him and put her hands around his waist, **


	3. Note to Readers

Note to Reader

I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I've made up for it. The next four chapters are during the episode _Nag Hammadi is where they found the Gnostic Gospels._

_** So I hope you like it.**_


	4. Guess Who: Part 1

**Guess Who: Part One**

LORELAI'S HOUSE

**[Lorelai is coming down the stairs into the living room. She is zipping up the extra cardigan she's wearing on top of her pajamas**

_Lorelai: Cold, cold, cold, cold ! Icy feet, stupid frozen-tundra house! Oh. [She picks up a shawl and wraps herself in it. She sees someone sleeping on the couch, bundled in blankets._

_Lorelai: Honey, why are you sleeping in here? Your room is way warmer._

_[Suddenly out of no where the door bell rings_

_Lorelai: Ugh… It's cold go away. [She turns up the thermostat and goes into the kitchen._

_Babbette: LORELAI!_

_[Lorelai opens to door._

_Babbette: Lorelai…Lorelai I have to tell you this._

_Lorelai: (concerned) What's wrong Babbette?_

_Babbette: Jess is in town…_

_Lorelai: Yeah Babbett we know, and Rory is okay_

_Babbette: …Jess didn't come alone, that's what I've been trying tell you. Jess is engaged. Her name is Laura._

_Lorelai: Wh..We..Well how do you know?_

_Babbette: Well officer Copper arrested them for stealing Jess's car and they were talking about their coming wedding and he told his mother who told Ms. Patty and she told me._

_Lorelai: (baffled) Wow._

_Babbette: I… I thought that you should tell Rory._

_Lorelai: Yeah, that'll be… good._

_Babbette: You need any help doll?_

_Lorelai: No, I should tell her._

_Babbette: Okay, bye Lorelai by the way you really need to fix that window._

_Lorelai: Thanks Babbette._

_[After Babbette walk off the porch Lorelai closes the door._

**[Rory comes out of her room**

_Rory: Why is it so cold in here?_

_Lorelai: Ahh!_

_Rory: Ahh!_

LUKE'S DINER- UPSTAIRS

**[Jess walks upstairs with a bag of luggage and sees that Laura is still as sleep. Then he walks over to her and tries to wake her up.**

_Jess: (shaking her) Laura… Laura wake up_

_Laura: Wha…What?_

_Jess: Wake up._

_Laura: (Sitting up on the bed) What time is it?_

_Jess: 11 or 12_

_Laura: Okay, you taking your car to get it fixed?_

_Jess: I already took it._

_Laura: (moving her luggage over to the bed) How?_

_Jess: I pushed it there._

_Laura: (laughing) You pushed it there, by yourself?_

_Jess: I got some guys to help me._

_Laura: With what money? And how are you gonna pay for your car?_

_Jess: What's with the interrogation?_

_Laura: (Getting her digital camera out of her luggage) This is the wedding ring all over again._

_Jess: The one you love and won't take off your finger_

_Laura: You have NO money. I think that it's (putting her camera down and standing up and moving towards Jess) sweet that you spent money on a two-carrot diamond ring for me , I love that you spend $6,000 but I have no idea how you got the money._

_Jess: (putting his hands on her waist) I got the money from Wal-Mart, that's it._

_Laura: (using her fingers to count) 1…2…3…4…5…6 (putting her hands around his neck) Fine, when will the car be fixed?_

_Jess: At closing._

_Laura: (smiling) So, what are you going to do while you wait?_

_Jess: (smiling) I have no idea._

_Laura: (with a smile she puts his hands off of her, gets her camera, puts it in her purse and walks toward the door) I'm sure that you'll find something._

_Jess: Ha._

_Laura: I'll be taking pictures for the paper. By the way I have a gift for you._

**[Laura walks out**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thoughts? Concerns? Please Review!!! **


	5. Guess Who: Part 2

**Guess Who: Part Two**

Lorelai's House

**[Lorelai is taping plastic wrap over the hole in the window with pink Barbie doll Band-aids.**

_Lorelai: Okay, now. Hold it. Oh, okay, how does it look?_

_Lane: Festive and femme._

_Lorelai: Yes, and completely ineffective._

_Lane: Maybe it just needs another layer._

_Lorelai: Yes, of glass._

_Rory: Nice. Something to protect us from freezer burn._

_Lorelai: Come over here and help us._

_Rory: I'm not going to help you Barbie Band-aid our window. I will, however, help you to call one of the many extremely qualified window repairmen that I've circled for you in the phone book._

_Lorelai: Hey, if we fix the window before Luke comes over, he will have his feelings hurt. Do you want that?_

_Rory: Phone book's on the kitchen table._

_Lorelai: Where are you going?_

_Rory: I'm going to take a walk, get a Danish, hit the bookstore, and I'll be back for lunch._

_Lorelai: Okay. [to Lane Maybe if we add a layer of tinfoil._

_Rory: Hey, professional window guys are driving by, pointing and laughing. I just thought you should know._

_Lorelai: Thank you._

**[Rory walks out.**

_Lorelai: So, listen, I have some errands to run today. Do you need anything?_

_Lane: No, I'm fine._

_Lorelai: Okay. I'll probably be heading down Elm._

_Lane: Well, that's a good street._

_Lorelai: Yes, it is. If there is anything you'd want me to do on Elm, or anyone you wanted me to see, I could..._

_Lane: That's okay. Has she said anything to you?_

_Lorelai: No, but she's wanted to._

_Lane: How can you tell?_

_Lorelai: Let's just say it's a mom thing._

_Lane: Yeah, well... I think I'll go out when we finish._

_Lorelai: So, never._

_Lane: ha._

_[The phone rings._

_Luke's Diner_

_[Liz and Luke go to the other end of the counter._

_Liz: Why are you so stressed about this?_

_Luke: Liz, do you remember when you decided to make those ceramic pots?_

_Liz: Yes._

_Luke: Without a kiln?_

_Liz: Yes._

_Luke: And how did that go?_

**[Then Laura walks into the diner**

_Liz: Pretty Bad_

_Laura: Nice earring tree._

_Patty: Oh look at this._

_Liz: See!_

_Luke: Ugh._

_Liz: Hey you, look and see what you like._

_Luke: Liz, this is Laura._

_Liz: Jess's Laura? Your… OH MY GOD (gives her a hug)_

_Laura: Whoa._

_Liz: That must mean… Jess is in town._

_Laura: (nods)_

_Liz: Can I get you to do me a favor?_

_Laura: (Confused) Okay._

_Liz: Can you get Jess here?_

_Laura: Yeah._

_Patty: I'll take this pair. (pointing to the tree.)_

_Kirk: I wanted that one._

_Patty: Turquoise? With your complexion?_

_Kirk: They're for Lulu. She's a sweetheart._

_Patty: Does she have pierced ears?_

_Kirk: Um, I can check. [Speaks into the walkie-talkie. Joe, have you ever noticed my girlfriend's lobes?_

_Laura: That must be Kirk_

_Luke: In all of his glory._

Doose's Market

**[Laura walks into Doose's Market to get snacks for the trip back to New York. She gets a basket and puts some water into it, when she bumped into another young woman while walking away.**

_Woman: Sorry that was my fault._

_Laura: No I'm clumsy._

_Woman: Hi… My name is Lindsay_

_Laura: Laura_

_Lindsay: Ooohh_

_Laura: Whats that supposed to mean?_

_Lindsay: Well everyone's talking about you. You should have noticed…_

_Laura: W…Well_

_Lindsay: You will._

_Laura: (sarcastically) Well thanks. So. (Walks to the chips) You must be Dean's wife._

_Lindsay: (Following Laura) Yep. I… I love him but…_

_Laura: What?_

_Lindsay: He still loves her and… is it wrong for me to want her to want your Jess?_

_Laura: Yes._

_[Lane walks into the market after not seeing Rory at West Inns but picks up on this conversation from the aisle over_

_Lindsay: How long have you and Jess been engaged_

_Laura: (getting Pringles Chips) A few months. Lindsay Forester I realized that I've got to go but we should talk later._

_Lindsay: You're not going to get your snacks?_

_Laura: No._

**[Laura drops the basket and with purse in hand runs out of the market. **

_Taylor: Young lady... Young lady! Come back here, I will not stand for your leaving your food here. They'll let anyone in this town._

**[Laura runs past cars in the street and bystanders to see if Jess is at Gypsy's. When she sees Jess she runs into his arms**

_Jess: (Watching Gypsy) Whoa. Whats wrong?_

_Laura: Nothing. Its just… I need to talk to you._

_Jess: Talk._

_Laura: Not outside around the town._

_Jess: Okay. In a second._

LORELAI'S HOUSE

**[Rory and Lorelai are upstairs in Lorelai's room talking about what they're going to wear to Emily's banquet when Lane knocks on the door.**

_Lorelai: It's open!_

_Rory: I like that one._

_Lorelai: Are you sure?_

_Rory: Yeah wear it with your…_

_Lane: (Runs upstairs) Lorelai, Lorelai Jess is engaged! How are we going to tell Ror…(seeing Rory in the room)_

_Rory: Jess is engaged?_

_Lorelai: I wanted to tell you._

_Lane and Rory: You knew?_

_Lorelai: Well._

_Rory: Its okay I don't care, I mean he left and it took a while but I'm over him. And he'll be gone soon. Lets decide what we're going to wear because if were late grandma will kill us._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay. Please Review. **


	6. Guess Who: Part 3

**Guess Who: Part 3**

LUKE'S APARTMENT

**[Laura and Jess walk into Luke's apartment to talk, but end up interrupting Liz, T.J., and Luke.**

_Jess: Laura what's wro…_

_Liz: Oh my God. (to laura) You actually got him here._

_Jess: That's why you wanted to talk to me._

_Laura: NO._

_Liz: It doesn't matter why you're here. (To T.J) Baby, this is my kid. This is Jess and Jess's fiancée Laura. (to Jess and Laura) Jess, this is T.J._

_T.J.: Guess what it stands for._

_Jess: No._

_Laura: Yeah. I'll pass._

_Liz: Oh, you'll stay for dinner._

_Jess: I've gotta go check on my car._

_T.J.: Come on, we're making a ton of food. There's beer._

_Luke: My beer._

_Jess: I'm not hungry._

_Liz: Oh please, stay for a little while. I think you guys are really gonna get along great._

**[Jess sits down reluctantly and Laura pulls up a chair between Jess and Luke.**

_Liz: Oh, T.J. is really enjoying Stars Hollow. Aren't you, baby?_

_T.J.: Oh yeah, this place is great. It reminds me of New York._

_Jess: How?_

_T.J.: You know._

_Luke: Neither one is in space._

_T.J.: No, that's not it._

_Luke: Of course not._

_T.J.: There's an energy, right?_

_Liz: There is. I feel it. A very similar energy. I have to know, Jess. How'd you propose?_

_Jess: Well I…We (smiles) had been dating for months…_

_Laura: I actually met him at Wal-Mart and I actually asked him what aisle pencils were on._

_Jess: I knew I had to marry her. I thought I should. It's really out of character but…_

_Liz: Aww_

_Jess: So. When we went on a date she was beautiful and I (held her hand under that table) gave her one of those necklace boxes and inside was a pencil inscribed, "I love you. Marry Me Laura"._

_Liz: Wow._

_Laura: Have you seen much of Stars Hollow T.J.?_

_T.J.: Liz showed me your old house and your school. Liked the picture of you in the shorts._

_Liz: My brother was very big in athletics in his day. And the ladies loved him. Ask Carrie. They went out._

_Laura: You went out with Carrie?_

_Luke: Crazy Carrie and I did not go out._

_Liz: They just made out._

_Luke: We did not make out. We did not go out. We did nothing that involved the word out._

_T.J.: I think he's still hung up on her._

_Luke: A lightening bolt, please._

_Jess: I gotta go._

_Liz: Oh, okay, but come back after you've checked your car. We'll save you some food. You look good. Handsome. Come back, okay?_

_Jess: Okay._

_T.J.: Yeah, if you do, I'll draw your portrait on my Etch-A-Sketch._

_Luke: Hey, can't miss that._

_Jess: We'll see._

_Luke: Hey, Jess wait a sec._

**[Luke and Jess go out in the hall. Liz waves goodbye, but Laura stays to talk a bit**

_Liz: Wow. You guys have a wedding date?_

_Laura: Not yet._

_Liz: So how do you make money?_

_Laura: I work for a magazine as a photographer._

_Liz: Wow._

_Laura: So how long have you been dating?_

_Liz: Just a little while_

**[Luke walks in dumbfounded and slams the door**

_Liz: What's wrong?_

_Luke: Nothing_

_Laura: I know that face that's the Jess did something wrong face._

_Luke: Nothing lets just eat._

GYPSY'S GARAGE

**[Laura crosses the street**

_Jess: You sure I can't help you? Can I hand you something? You know, it doesn't have to be perfect, it just has to run. (To Laura) Hi, where have you've been?_

_Laura: Talking to Liz._

_Gypsy: Just curious--have you noticed since you started standing there, there's been a lot less of the clinking sounds? And the clinking sounds are the sounds tools make when they fix things._

_Jess: You've been fixing this car for hours._

_Gypsy: And I'm not done, so, back off._

_Laura: What did you do to Luke?_

_Jess: What?_

_Laura: You said something to Luke that hurt him I saw it in his face._

**[Lorelai crosses the street.**

_Lorelai: Jess!_

_Gypsy: Hey, she sounds mad._

_Lorelai: You've been here less than twenty-four hours and already I wanna kill you._

_Jess: What did I do to you?_

_Lorelai: All the crap you said to Luke--_

_Jess: What crap?_

_Lorelai: A man who has done nothing but support you and try to help you._

_Jess: I don't know what you're talking about._

_Lorelai: You do know what I'm talking about. Don't act stupid. Why would you do that? What an incredibly insensitive, mean-spirited--_

_Jess: Oh, drop it. This has nothing to do with Luke. This is about Rory._

_Lorelai: This is not about Rory. This is about Luke. Don't you have an ounce of sensitivity in that thick head of yours or are you so mad at the entire world that you don't care who you hurt?_

_Jess: And I suppose we're still not talking about Rory?_

_Lorelai: Wow, second "Rory" in ten seconds. You sure have Rory on the brain. I wonder why that is._

_Laura: Me, too._

_Lorelai: This must be Laura_

_Laura: So I am famous._

_Jess: You started this!_

_Lorelai: Is that why you came back here? Are you still hung up on her Jess ? Is that why you came back?_

_Jess: No._

_Laura: Hope not._

_Lorelai: Good. Because she is over you. She has moved on and she is very happy._

_Laura: Lorelai right? Where's Luke?_

_Lorelai: My house_

_Laura: Okay tell him I'll talk to him later. I think I can help. As for you Lorelai, back off! I don't know what Jess said to Luke but that is between them stay out of it. [to Gypsy Please hurry up so I can get the hell out of here._

_Lorelai: I second that._

**[Lorelai walks off**

_Laura: I think I'm going to rest in the apartment_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please Review **


	7. Guess Who Part 4

**Guess Who: Part 4**

LUKE'S DINER- NIGHT

**[Laura walks downstairs after her long nap with her purse and sees that Luke closing up.**

_Laura: Hi._

_Luke: Hi._

_Laura: You look annoyed._

_Luke: T.J was here._

_Laura: Ha. (sits at the counter) You know Jess is an idiot. _

_Luke: I know. By the way Liz said that she and T. J are leaving._

_Laura: Oh. You know I think that you should come on out._

_Luke: Yeah, I know._

STARS HOLLOW-FIRELIGHT FESTIVAL

**[Laura and Luke walk to see Liz and T.J**

_Carrie: Well, look who finally came out of his cave._

_Luke: Oh, Carrie. What a coincidence._

_Laura: Ahh._

_Carrie: You remember Anna, Jill._

_Luke: Hello, Anna. Hello, Jill._

_Carrie: We just came from the reunion so we're a little tipsy._

_Luke: Ah, well, you know, drink water, and take some aspirin before you go to bed._

_Carrie: I told them that you're trying to pretend that you don't remember __the night._

_Luke: I don't remember the night._

_Laura: Wow the night._

_Luke: There was no night_

_Jill: I remember the night._

_Anna: The whole reunion remembered the night_

_Jill: We all talked about it._

_Luke: Terrific._

_Anna: Everybody had a crush on Butch Danes in high school._

_Jill: So serious, so intense._

_Carrie: So hot in those tiny little shorts._

_Laura: Tiny, shorts_

_Luke: Save me, please._

_Laura: Okay, we should go find Liz._

_Carrie: Oh, I'll help you find her._

_Laura: I got it._

_Carrie: Wait, we're all going to the Styx/REO Speedwagon/Journey concert next week. We have an extra ticket if you're interested._

_Luke: Oh, wow. If it was just Styx and REO Speedwagon, I'd be there, but Journey freaks me out. Sorry. Enjoy the festival._

**[Luke and Laura walk away.**

_Patty: Well, Luke, nice of you to join us._

_Liz: Oh hi, Luke, Laura I didn't see you there._

_Luke: Yeah, well, we heard you were leaving right after the festival, so--_

_Liz: I'm so glad that you came out._

_Patty: See you later, Liz._

**[Luke and Liz walk away from the group.**

_Laura: So I've been hearing about the punch._

_T.J.: Trust me do not drink that punch._

THE STREET

**[Lorelai and Rory are walking to the Firelight Festival.**

_Lorelai: Are you okay?_

_Rory: Yeah…why wouldn't I be._

_Lorelai: No reason… _

_Rory: You know during that whole dinner you were looking at me funny._

_Lorelai: I wasn't ... Okay I am starving._

_Rory: Nice way to change the subject... Fine. Do you want to start with burgers or do a cart-to-cart attack?_

_Lorelai: Well, there's two of us. I think we can accomplish both goals._

_Rory: I'm going to get the burgers, you hit the carts._

_Lorelai: I'll meet you by the bonfire._

_Rory: Okay._

THE BONFIRE

_Luke: T.J._

_T.J.: Hi, you're here. Cool._

_Luke: Yeah, so, Liz is back at my place getting your stuff, she just wanted me to tell you._

_T.J.: Okay. Thanks. Laura is looking for Jess._

_Luke: So look, I kind of heard you guys talking, and things seem to be going pretty good for Liz which is different, and a nice change, and I know that you guys are thinking about moving here, and I just wanted you to know, it's okay by me._

_T.J.: Okay. I didn't realize we needed your permission._

_Luke: Oh, no. You don't. Maybe you misunderstood me here. I was just trying to say that I assumed because my sister has a history with guys, you know, that, you know, you were like the others. But, well, you seem like a pretty good guy._

_T.J.: Thanks. You're a dick._

**[T.J. walks away from Luke.**

_Lorelai: So, I just heard the tail end of that conversation and I'm assuming you haven't changed your name to Richard?_

GYPSY'S GARAGE

_Laura looks for Jess by Gypsy's garage and doesn't see him there but she does hear his voice and Rory's voice and goes to follow, in fact the whole town was listening in on Jess and Rory's conversation_

_Rory: Go away, I'm leaving!_

_Jess: Rory, stop!_

_Rory: Why?_

_Jess: Because I wanna talk to you._

_Rory: About what? What do you want to talk to me about?_

_Jess: When did you learn to run like that?_

_Rory: You know, I have actually thought about this moment. A lot. What would Jess say to me I ever saw him again? I mean, he just took off, no note, no call, nothing, how could he explain that? And then a year goes by. No word, nothing, so he couldn't possibly have a good excuse for that, right? I have imagined hundreds of different scenarios with a hundred different great last parting lines, and I have to tell you that I am actually very curious to see which way this is going to go._

_Jess: Could we sit down?_

_Rory: No. You wanted to talk, so talk. What do you have to say to me?_

**[Jess pauses a second.**

_Jess: I love you._


End file.
